The digital home is now becoming more complex with the myriad of new and emerging digital devices intended to address many user and consumer needs such as communication, entertainment, privacy, and security. However, given the complexity of the emerging digital home and digital environments generally, users who are technologically challenged may find it a daunting and intimidating task to manage their local premises networks and interconnected digital devices. Moreover, new paradigms are emerging oriented to delivering media content to and the consuming of media content at a premises. The availability of numerous sources of media content, whether from the internet and otherwise, has led consumers to increase the amount of media content stored in the premises, which has correspondingly required an increase in the capabilities for storage of media content. The creation of multiple media content databases accessible to the consumer requires a timely responsive interaction with the user to enable the user to browse, search, and access the media content without any user-perceived response latency. As capabilities in premises have expanded to allow for storage and rendering of large amounts of media content, a need has arisen to improve the interaction with the consumer, and the responsiveness of these databases and access to the stored media content. Because networks in local premises, such as the home, involve a relatively small number of users (typically less than a dozen), novel approaches that are not readily employable when a database has a very large user set may be implemented to meet these needs.